russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Shine On Fantaserye on IBC-13 (PrimeTastik)
August 9, 2014 IBC’s primetime programming on Philippine television Kapinoy Primetime relaunched a two new top-rating fantaseryes, like the feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess for a prettiest superhero in town with a light, fantasy, romantic love, magic, action and good vibes, and the superserye Voltron Man for the superheroes at the action-packed and fantasy format. Their sweet faces and youthful vibe will now be seen on the big screen. Watch out for this generation’s Liza Soberano and Janella Salvador in their respective IBC-13 and IBC Films projects. Two fantaserye premiering this August 11, airing daily from Monday to Friday night right after the network’s news program Express Balita on IBC's Kapinoy Primetime. Janella: A Teen Princess and Voltron Man are both 45-minute fantasy series will running. IBC-13 considering the formidable competition to the two network giants in the primetime block. There will be an audience who may want to the primetime fantasy by apart from the heavy soap operas which by tradition have been domination as well. In the meantime, actually, has been the huge success of primetime soap operas are Only Me and You, a light romantc drama series also airs at 9:15 p.m. top-billed by Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz which is giving the rival soap operas a run for their money with recent ratings that could gradually the audience viewing teleserye. Two new primetime fantasy are a big gamble by IBC original production through IBC Creative Department. Two of today’s hottest primetime superstars in their new two own fantaseryes like the so-called feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess top-billed by the Asia's teen sweetheart Janella Salvador will star in the fantaserye at 7:45 p.m. and the superhero fantaserye Voltron Man top-billed by the newest leading men AJ Muhlach is set to starting also as the male lead in the superserye at 8:30 p.m. On the other hand of the huge successes of her Janella trilogy for the fantasy-drama, Janella: A Teen Princess, a fantasy drama is about the fairytale princess girl. After her conquering the mermaid princess, the story is about a young girl Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador), a 16-year-old ordinary girl for her daughter she is now saw a fairytale princess, she is so pretty and beautiful in high school for her students follows the journey as she struggles in the destiny. Her mom Jenine Bernardo (Jenine Desiderio) and her dad Bobby Bernardo (Zoren Legaspi). Janella is her boyfriend Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel), a young men while she loved Janella fall in love and she is so very exciting to her surprise. Patrick Bernardo (Jerome Ponce), a men about her girlfriend. Top-billed by the teen sweetheart princess turned a primetime princess Janella Salvador as the lead role for her character Janella Bernardo. Together with the most exciting and refreshing cast like the two leading men Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce, who is a long-term contract for IBC. Also joining Janella, Marlo and Jerome in Janella: A Teen Princess are Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi and Xyriel Manabat, along with Paul Jake Castillo as Alvin Fernando, Gloria Sevilla as Selena Fred, Aldred Nasayao as Flex Fred, Arvic Tan as Marco dela Paz, Shy Carlos as Roselle Domingo, Isko Salvador as Brod Pete, Kelly dela Cruz as Coleen delos Reyes, Sofia Andres as Nikki Balmonte, Alexandra Macanan as Leslie Santos, Jon Lucas as Matt Estavez, Tart Carlos as Isabel Manzano and Vivieka Ravanes as Vicky Moreno, Divina Valencia as Mamang dela Paz and Cris Villanueva as Alfred Paras. With the trio kontrabidas are Gladys Reyes as Reyna de Santis, Celia Rodriguez as Ms. Gorgeous, Eula Valdez as Kontrabada, and RJ Ledesma as Witch Boy. Voices of Timothy Chan as Dog Puppy. It is directed by Jeffrey Jeturian who is also directed of Be Careful With My Heart of ABS-CBN. Voltron Man is a action-packed superhero drama which is the superhero men for the supwer powers. It stars the primetime prince AJ Muhlach as the title role for the character as well, together with Superestar Circle winner Freddie Gutierrez and the teen royalty Coleen Garcia. The story follows Marlo de Guzman (AJ Muhlach), a men who will had the Voltron Man costume with the love and resurrection who transforms into a superhero as Voltron Man by becoming a super power donning a suit being with an extraordinary power. His love interest was named Louise Sabtis (Coleen Garcia). Voltron Man grants him powers that a super hero. Despite being a fight, Voltron Man will fight the evil imposter Styker (Paolo Ballesteros) with the villains becoming angry and destroy the rampaging monster Incredible Monk (Jovic Monsod), who is planning to take over the world. At this time, Voltron Man sacrifices himself to save the world. With the powerful cast like Jackie Lou Blanco, Joel Torre, Pia Magalona, Andrei Felix, Miel Cuneta, Nathan Barrera, Virginia Pozon, Joross Gamboa, Kat Alano, Caleb Santos, Paolo Ballesteros, Cacai Bautista, Matt Edwards, Matibeth Bichara, Edward Mendez, Jovic Monsod, Stephanie Henares, Mon Castro, Alicia Alonzo, Raymond Bagatsing, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Gary Lising, Jericka Martelle, Jiro Manio and Val Sotto. The series is directed by the indie film director Monti Parungao. Anja Aguilar for IBC :Product Endorsements :Globe :HerBench :Charmee :My Phone :Natasha Beauty :Careline :Sunsilk :National Bookstore Janella Salvador for IBC :Product Endorsements :Palmolive Naturals :Garnier Philippines :Natasha Fashion and Beauty :Charmee Pantiliner :Profile :From Nikki of Be Careful With My Heart (ABS-CBN) into self-titled favorite character Janella, the teen sweetheart is now a primetime princess. From a teen mermaid Janella in Wonderland (one of the hottest rating fantaserye of its time) to the hottest superhero, oh my gee, she is now star her own light fantasy series Janella: A Teen Princess still holds (and may never be replaced) as highest rating fantaserye in Philippine TV History, her shows are sure hits. :Janella hailed as the Asia's Teen Sweetheart, only Princess Princess on Philippine TV history because she is considered to be the newest showbiz royal superstars. Her fantaseryes are hits here and abroad. :She had blockbuster films, product endorsements, top-selling albums left and right, TV host, recording artists and singer, actress, model, sold-out concert, among others. :Timeline History: :Janella in Wonderland (January 6-July 18, 2014) :Maya Loves Sir Chief (February 15, 2014-present) :Friends 4Ever (March 2, 2014-July 18, 2015) :Janella: A Teen Princess (July 21, 2014-present) AJ Muhlach for IBC :Product Endorsements :Pancit ni Mang Juan :Coca Cola :Fundador Brandy :Royal Tru Lemon :My Phone :Purefoods Spaghetti Meat Sauce :Jollibee :Profile :That's AJ is getting The Primetime Prince as becoming The Action Prince! :His joining the group of the sitcom Whattaboys with Josh Padilla and Marlo Mortel, and now is the action superserye in his character role as Voltron Man which has been the action bandwagon in the fantasy-action format. His popularly as one of the best actors of his time just puts her up there in the leagues of fantaserye royalties. :Due to popular action legend superstar for action heroes, AJ Muhlach now hailed as the Action Prince while he gets the action genre. Since the Primetime Prince on Philippine TV history, he is considered to be the showbiz royal superstars. His action superseryes are hits here and abroad. He had the blockbuster action films, product endorsements, model and actor, among others. :Timeline History: :Whattaboys (June 1, 2013-January 18, 2014) :Voltron Man (August 11, 2014-present) 'IBC's newest Kapinoy Fantaserye superstars' Primetime Princess *Janella Salvador (Janella as superhero princess) - Teen Sweetheart Princess (Janella: A Teen Princess) Most Promising Primetime Princes *Marlo Mortel - Ultimate Leading Men (Janella: A Teen Princess) Primetime Prince *AJ Muhlach (Voltron Man as crime-fighting superhero) - Ultimate Leading Man (Voltron Man) Most Promising Primetime Princesses *Coleen Garcia - Primetime Sweetheart (Voltron Man)